


Cullen's Bed

by GhostOcelot



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, pre-established relationship sort of, they don't have sex despite what one may assume about the title, this probably counts as fluff I suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOcelot/pseuds/GhostOcelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling out a prompt over on Tumblr; Cullen x Dorian (nothing else specified). I did this in early hours of the morning, so excuse...anything odd you may find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cullen's Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eveleotardin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=eveleotardin).



> Hell yeah I love these two nerds, ok here goes

”So you have all your work here, where do you sleep? Surely not on this desk.” Dorian picked up one of the little Forces statuette toy and looked over it, and put it back where it was. ”It does look sturdy, but please.” he added in afterthought.

Cullen chuckled softly, leaning against his table. ”Sometimes I fall sleep on the chair. Usually I sleep up in my room,”

Dorian raised an eyebrow, looking at the ridiculously tall ladder that led right up into, well, Cullens bedroom, apparently. ”How do you even make it up there when you’re tired?” He marvelled, more to himself than an actual question to Cullen. ”Well, I might as well go up and see while I still have the energy for it.” He made for the ladder and started making his way up without a second thought.

”Wait what,” Cullen stood up straight and stared at Dorian’s ascending form, trying to catch up mentally to what was happening.

Once Dorian reached the top, he called back down, ”Are you comming?”

Cullen furrowed his brow and climbed after the vint, taking far longer than the other man to reach his room. He stood to one side as Dorian visually scrutinized the small run down room, waiting for him to say something, to do something.

”Do you…seriously sleep here?” His voice was straining not to be condescending or ridiculing, especially considering Dorian sleeps on a freaking chair most of the time, but still. This place was in ruins. Man even Solas had a better pad than this. You wouldn’t even think the same person owned this attic and the room below.

Cullen fidgeted nervously and nodded, not looking Dorian in the eye. He didn’t even get offended, or make any attempt to make the place seem better. The only thing he did was stand there skittish with the red on his cheeks running to the back of his neck.

Honestly Dorian was surprised the Commander was so quiet, not making any moves or anything, and he was reminded of the first time they had kissed, where Cullen had admitted in a flurry of half-stutters that he really liked Dorian in a way that was something else other than just friendship, he had back then been in a similar state. Dorian had hit-and-run kissed him after the confession, and it had taken almost an hour for Cullen to get out of the daze he was left in to look for Dorian and awkwardly hover, like some sort of teenager, until he got the guts to coherently ask Dorian if it were ok for them to start a courtship. To which Dorian laughed, really now, who even calls it that- maybe me, being dramatic, wasn’t expecting this from you Commander.

Dorian walked right up to Cullen and places his hand on the Commander’s arm, squeezing lightly. ”It’s nice,” He looked at the rubble and beams still lying in the corners and sides of the room, ”hm, well the beds nice, at least,” he said as Cullen finally gazed into his eyes and after a moment pulled him in for s soft, almost innocent kiss.

It didn’t take long for Dorian to pull him closer and make the kiss deeper, their mouths hot and wet, Cullen trembling slightly but responding quite enthusiastically, he was always good at this. It had been a shame that they hadn’t started their make-outs earlier.

He pulled back though, breathing heavier, almost husky, but with an almost pained expression. ”I…I’m sorry, I can’t…” He struggled for words as he looked at Dorian apologetically, almost scared, ashamed even.

Dorian touched his face, fingertips grazing the mans cheek, thumb almost touching the corner of his mouth. The vint smiled at Cullen, understanding, accepting.

Cullen closed his eyes and pressed his face into Dorian’s touch. He liked this, he liked them being close, but…

They pressed forheads together and then Dorian kissed the blondes temple, a soft press of the lips, and then grabbed the ferreldan’s hand and pulled him toward the ladder that lead to the study.

Cullen hesitated and was confused, to which Dorian stiffled a chuckle, looking at him with such a fondness that Cullen relaxed, his cheeks still pink from the nervousness. He more eagerly climbed down the 10 million steps of the ladder than he had climbed up them.When Dorian finished climbing down after him, Cullen pulled Dorian into his arms from behind and kissed his neck, nuzzling him in uncharacteristic show of affection. It was one thing for them to snog in the rafters and another to do it in his study, where scouts came at all hours to give and take reports.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so its 2Am to me this seems ok right now lets see tomorrow how well it actually is haha I haven’t proofread it I hope you like it! Sorry its so long? I was gonna do short but then it just kinda blew up idk I hope you like it. Fyi if ur wondering why Cullen was so nervous at his bedroom is cuz he assumed Dorian was going to push the relationship into that..well, u know right, idk. He though Dorian would want to do the dirty lmao and he aint ready for that u feel me


End file.
